cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Amphibious transport (Red Alert 2)
Allied Amphibious Transport Amphibious_Transport_(Soviet).jpg Soviet Amphibious Transport Amphibious_Transport_(Yuri).jpg Yuri Amphibious Transport |image = |imgsize = |imgdesc = |faction = Allies Soviet Union Yuri |baseunit = |role = Amphibious troop and vehicle transport |eliteability = |useguns = |usearmor = Light |tier = |hp = 300 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = *Light (Allied) *Heavy (Soviet and Yuri) |trans = 12 |amphibious = Yes |techlvl = *4 (Allied) *2 (Soviet and Yuri) |cost = $900 |time = 0:36 |produced = Allied naval shipyard Soviet naval shipyard Submarine pen |req = |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = 6 |seaspeed = 6 |range = |sight = 6 |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = |structure = |notes = |margin = }} Amphibious transports are unarmed land/sea infantry and vehicle carriers for all three sides of the first and second iterations of the Third World War. Game unit Amphibious transports were used by the Allies, Soviets and Yuri to move ground troops and vehicles across water. The Allied and Yuri's transports are visually identical, while the Soviet version has a different appearance; however, all three share the same function and statistics. An amphibious transport has 12 "slots". Most infantry units take up one slot, Terror drones and Brutes occupy two, regular vehicles take up three, while Apocalypse tanks, Magnetrons, Battle Fortresses, Masterminds, and MCVs take up six. Amphibious transports are very slow and lightly armoured. They are particularly vulnerable to Harriers and Black Eagles, which can destroy them in two hits. The Allied amphibious transport has the Light armour type set in the game's coding, as opposed to the Heavy one used by Soviet and Yuri transports, resulting in the former's lesser durability. It is not known to operate after the events of the Psychic Dominator Disaster. After Cherdenko's trip to 1927, the Amphibious transports was replaced by Allied Riptide ACV and Soviet Bullfrog transport in the third iteration of the war. The Empire of the Rising Sun used the Sudden Transport, which resembled the amphibious transport the most. Quotes In vanilla Red Alert 2, the Allied and Soviet amphibious transports shared their voice sets with the Destroyer and the Dreadnought, respectively. Allied Soviet Yuri Gallery Allied Amphibious transport - Allied Voxel Render.jpg|Voxel Model Render CNCRA2_Allied_Landing_Craft.png|"Landing craft" design - alpha ingame appearance RA2_Alpha_Allied_Amphibious_Transport_Icons.png|"Landing craft" design - alpha icon RA2_Pre-Switch_Allied_Amphibious_Transport_Cameo.png|Original amphibious design's icon before switching with the Soviets RA2_Allied_Amphibious_Transport_French_Icons.gif|Icon with French text RA2_Allied_Amphibious_Transport_Korea_Icons.gif|Icon with Korean text RA2_Allied_Amphibious_Transport_China_Icons.jpeg|Icon with Chinese text Soviet CNCRA2 Soviet Amphibious Transport render.jpg|Final design - installer slide Amphibious transport - Soviet Voxel Render.jpg|Voxel Model Render Amphibious transport - Soviet (Old) Voxel Render.jpg|Original amphibious design's voxel model before switching with the Allies RA2 Corkscrew Transport Concept Art.jpg|"Corkscrew" design - concept art by TJ Frame RA2_Corkscrew_Transport_Render.JPG|"Corkscrew" design - intro render RA2 Corkscrew Transport.png|"Corkscrew" design - alpha ingame appearance RA2_Alpha_Corkscrew_Transport_Icons.png|"Corkscrew" design - alpha icon RA2_Pre-Switch_Soviet_Amphibious_Transport_Cameo.png|Original amphibious design's icon before switching with the Allies RA2_Beta_Soviet_Amphibious_Transport_Cameo.png|Final design - beta icon RA2_Soviet_Amphibious_Transport_French_Icons.gif|Icon with French text RA2_Soviet_Amphibious_Transport_Korea_Icons.gif|Icon with Korean text RA2_Soviet_Amphibious_Transport_China_Icons.jpeg|Icon with Chinese text Yuri Amphibious transport - Yuri Voxel Render.jpg|Voxel Model Render YR_Hover_Transport_Veteran_Icons.png|Unused veteran icon YR_Hover_Transport_French_Icons.gif|Icon with French text YR_Hover_Transport_Korea_Icons.gif|Icon with Korean text YR_Hover_Transport_China_Icons.jpeg|Icon with Chinese text Trivia *Originally, the names for the Allied and Soviet amphibious transports were landing craft and armored transport respectively, as seen in the game files. According to pre-release screenshots and video footage, they were only able to traverse water and load/unload units on beaches, much like Transports from the original ''Red Alert''. These designs were present in the game long enough for the latter to appear in the game's intro sequence. *Judging from pre-release icons and in-game mission loading screens, after the decision to have these transports be amphibious, the Allied and Soviet amphibious transports were intended to have each others' models (the Soviet transport was supposed to look like the Allied one, and vice versa). There are still traces of each side's remap in the final icon. *A modified stock landing craft model with pieces taken from a tanker model was used for the alpha icon for Allied amphibious transport. *All 3 types of amphibious transports sink when destroyed by a Giant squid instead of blowing up normally. *A bug occurs when used in tandem with Battle Fortress. Put any combination of units inside Battle Fortress, then while it attacks the enemy, move it inside the transport. The units inside will keep on firing even if the Battle Fortress already entered the transport. If the transport moves, the units will keep on firing from the position the Battle Fortress entered the transport. * Although the icon for Yuri's transport appears to be a repossessed Soviet transport (from which its coding was copied and which model it used before receiving its own visuals), in-game his transport shares the model with the Allied transport, albeit with his faction's colour scheme. Judging by the eerily possessed-sounding quotes of the female Yuri transport captain, this design change may have been done to indicate that she was an Allied transport captain who had been mind controlled. Category:Red Alert 2 Ships Category:Yuri's Revenge ships Category:Red Alert 2 Allied Arsenal Category:Red Alert 2 Soviet Arsenal Category:Yuri's Revenge Yuri Arsenal